Medicina Alternativa
by Guaduchi
Summary: Sakura está de viaje cuando sufre un accidentes..es entonces cuando conoce a los doctores que la ayudaran a seguir hasta que se recupere... SS y TE...mi primer fic de CCS


**Medicina Alternativa**

By. Guaduchi

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por diversión

I 

Quiso retroceder el tiempo unos cuantos días más. Llevaba allí casi un mes, y para ser sincera le gustaba. Su hermano y su mejor amiga le habían hecho un gran regalo de cumpleaños, un viaje a Europa. Nada mal. Fue una manera de relajarse, todos y cada uno de sus problemas se habían quedado en Japón y ella estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarlos- al menos por un tiempo. Vio a través de la ventana las personas pasar, cada quien con sus problemas y vidas, observó los carros ir y venir.

Suspiro.

Ya tenía un poco de su ropa en el maletín, pasado mañana salía su vuelo hacía Japón, eso significaba adiós Roma. Triste. Y mucho, pues con apenas unas pocas semanas allí se había encariñado con el lugar. Personas amables y niños juguetones y adorables. Eso le hizo recordar que a su edad muchas mujeres piensan en casarse. Ya tenía un título y casa propia, bueno es mejor decir apartamento propio. Pero con eso listo, lo que le faltaba era cumplir ese sueño. Un hombre que la ame y una familia.

Se levantó y empezó a empacar de nuevo. Tenía muchas cosas. Los regalos de sus amigos y familiares y la ropa que se había comprado. Ahora que lo recordaba todo, sino fuera por Touya y Tomoyo, en esos momentos estaría en su apartamento con un pote de helado de fresa, un frasco de sirope de chocolate y una buena película, tal vez "El diario de Britget Jones" o cualquiera por el estilo.

Tomoyo y ella habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas y no fue hasta la adolescencia cuando se enteraron de sus lazos familiares. Sus madres eran primas, eso las convertía a ellas en primas segundas o algo por el estilo. En fin, la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas se había convertido en una muy prestigiosa diseñadora, además de encargarse del negocio familiar, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ellas nunca hablaban de citas recientes, debían en empezar a buscar un novio. Luego estaba su hermano mayor, Touya era ya un hombre de veintinueve años con una gran empresa. Con los años el joven había creado una tienda de publicidad, fue ganando fama y ahora era toda un empresa con Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro como presidente y vicepresidente respectivamente.

Yukito también había cambiado, ya era todo un hombre, y muy apuesto a su parecer. Todos sus amigos de la infancia eran profesionales, y como era de esperarse más de uno había terminado contrayendo nupcias, como es el caso de Chiharu y Yamasaki. Esa había sido una de las bodas más raras del mundo; el "sí, acepto" fue interrumpido por una de las historias del hombre, recibiendo un jalón de oreja de su ahora "esposa".

-Ansió verlos, pero aún así...- vio de nuevo a través de la ventana- Me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato más...

* * *

El movimiento de la sala nunca se acaba, pensó el joven de cabellos castaños rebeldes, recién acaba de suturar la herida en la mano de un niño y ahora corría por los pasillos para atender otro paciente. Bueno, esa es la vida de un doctor de emergencias; se dijo a sí mismo en busca de consuelo. Sus ojos atentos se dirigieron a las camillas que entraban con rapidez. Se encaminó hacía un oficial de policía y con avidez le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido.

-Disculpe¿pero qué ocurrió?- mirando seriamente al hombre de piel oscuro frente así.

-Un accidente de tránsito...- fue lo único que le contestó, pues, el joven médico tuvo que correr a atender a uno de los involucrados.

Esquivó con agilidad (con el tiempo la adquirió) a los demás médicos y a las enfermeras del pasillo. Fue entonces, cuando una mano firme sobre su hombro le hizo voltear. Un hombre de su misma edad, veintiséis, de cabellos negros y ojos azules le observaba atento. Era uno de sus colegas y su mejor amigo; un inglés y un chino, no solo trabajaban en una ciudad como Roma, sino también andaban de solterones.

-Ven y ayúdame- dijo llevándolo a una de las salas, donde se observaba el afán y el ahínco con que los enfermeros atendían a su paciente- Es una japonesa, está de vacaciones por acá y terminó siendo impactada por un conductor alcoholizado-

-¡Dios!..- gritó y con su mano derecha revolvió los cabellos que caían en su frente- ¡Son apenas las cuatro de la tarde!

-Shaoran, sabes muy bien que hay gente que no se puede separar de una botella...- riendo por el comentario de su amigo.

-Como digas...- entrando a la sala, para atender lo que será una paciente interesante.

* * *

Salió del hotel y se dirigió a hacer unas cuentas compras. Como el tiempo que le quedaba era sumamente escaso, debía apurarse. Caminó por las tiendas del lugar y tomó muchas fotografías. Su cámara andaba a estallar, la pobre no podía de tantas fotos que la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes había tomado.

Era la una cuando salió y el reloj ahora marcaba las tres y cincuenta. Miró a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar, pero a medio camino no se dio cuenta de la alta velocidad a la cual venía un deportivo rojo. De pronto para la joven cerezo todo se tornó oscuro.

Un golpe.

Gritos.

Sirenas.

* * *

Vio un rato a través de la ventana y sonrió. Tenía un mes sin ver a su amiga, debió de haber cambiado un poco, pensó un rato. Volvió su silla hasta el escritorio y continuó mandando un mail. Nakuru, una amiga que había conocido en uno de sus desfiles, le había comentado sobre su estadía en Roma y sobre unos amigos que conocía. Los chicos eran dos médicos, uno de nacionalidad inglesa y otro chino.

-Y enviar... -dijo en voz alta.- Muy bien, ahora lo que me queda es terminar mi desfile, ya verán con una semana basta para que Tomoyo Daidouji haga todo lo pertinente...- sacó un block de dibujo y empezó a hojearlo, cuando de pronto una chica de cabellera castaña corta entró a su oficina

-Disculpa Tomoyo, pero aquí hay gente que espera verte...y dicen que es urgente-

-Gracias Rika, por favor hazlos pasar...- sonriéndole a su amiga.

Después de unos minutos entraron dos hombres. Uno de cabello negro y otro de cabellos grises. Les sonrió y gustosa los invitó a sentarse. El mayor tenía un semblante preocupado y su compañero, como era de esperarse, se mostraba calmado.

-Touya, Yukito me alegra verlos...- sonriéndoles.

-Pues yo también...- dijo Tsukishiro de manera cordial. Mientras que Kinomoto sólo sonrió y asintió.

-¿Gustan de un poco de Té?-

-No gracias...- dijo cortante el joven de cabellos negros.

-Paso, pero muchas gracias...- sonriente.

-Bueno – suspiró, siempre era difícil tratar con el hermano mayor de su amiga, al contrario el joven de lentes y mirada complaciente era de trato ameno - ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-No sabemos nada de Sakura...- dijo el hermano de la cerezo

-Tal vez salió de compras...- tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo- Ya se lo he dicho varias veces, pero está enfrascado en la idea de que algo le pasó- soltando un largo suspiro.

-Ya veo...

* * *

-¡Maldición!- soltó el castaño, mientras con agilidad cortaba la blusa de su paciente- Alcánzame rápido los anticoagulantes, tenemos que trabajar rápido, sino, esta chica puede morir...- viendo preocupado la herida al costado del cuerpo.

Los cabellos cortos de la chica se encontraban esparcidos por la camilla, su rostro se cubría con un leve manto de suciedad y sangre. Su brazo izquierdo había recibido el golpe directamente, lo cual provoco una fractura del hueso en tres partes; dos costillas rotas y al parecer una hemorragia interna. Si no hacía algo con velocidad, el joven médico no se lo perdonaría. Debía salvarla.

No pasaba por debajo de la camilla, que su paciente era hermosa. Aún con la tarjeta de presentación. Aún así, sabia que debía dar lo mejor de sí, no sólo por el juramento que hace un médico, sino también por que en su interior, su corazón y mente empezaban a imaginar una cita con ella. Demonios. Debía buscarse una novia y dejar a la paciente en paz.

Pasaron los minutos.

Movimiento.

Gritos.

Sudor.

Terminó por dar unas puntadas más y sonrió. La joven se había salvado. Todo había empezado en la sala de emergencias y ahora se encontraban en el quirófano. Pues, al ser el golpe tan duro, el bazo se vio muy lastimado, y fue él quien causó la hemorragia. De igual manera, ya ella estaba a salvo, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a una recuperación.

Caminó un momento por el pasillo y vio a su amigo discutiendo con alguien, se acercó un poco más, y para su asombro la joven de cabellos y ojos castaños estaba ahí con el ingles. Nakuru. La hermana mayor del chico, como era de esperarse, armaba una guerra en media sala de emergencias. Sonrió. Y siguió su camino, dispuesto a tratar de apaciguar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Hola Nakuru...- sonriendo- ¿A qué se debe tal escándalo?. Te recuerdo que estás en una sala de emergencia.

-Ya se lo dije amigo, pero nada en este sano mundo va a hacer que se calle- con un deje de fastidio el ingles.

-¡Shaoran!- enojada- Eriol me dijo que iríamos a Japón de vacaciones y él muy desgraciado no quiere cumplir su promesa-

-Ya bájale, enserio, hay gente que espera a recuperarse...- quedó en silencio un momento- Ahora que me acuerdo, Eriol, la chica que llegó hace un momento está fuera de peligro. La herida en su costado ya está suturada, la hemorragia ya logró ser detenida y ahora está en la habitación quince esperando a que despierte- con un deje de felicidad.

-Me alegro...- viendo a su hermana- ¿Sabes?. La chica que hace rato llegó es de Japón, tal vez, cuando despierte puedas hablar con ella.

-¿Enserio?- con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Sí- mostrando una cálida sonrisa. Ella siempre era así. Llegaba gritando y haciendo berrinches y después de un rato se calmaba, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Desde que ambos eran pequeños, ella por ser la mayor, era la más caprichosa. Nunca tuvieron parecido, empezando –claro está- por el físico.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?.

Sentía su cabeza a estallar. Sus ojos estaban pesados y su cuerpo adolorido. Juraba que un elefante le había pasado por encima. Sus piernas apenas y le respondían, su brazo izquierdo la mataba...¡Le dolía horriblemente!. ¡Maldición!. En qué lugar estaba, quién era esa figura que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Por qué sentía que debía estar en otro lugar?.

¡Dios!

Daría lo que fuese por una cerveza bien fría. Un momento...¿cerveza?... de cuando acá ella pensaba en la bebida. Se paró. La luz la cegó un momento. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Aparatos extraños, una manguerita que le suministraba un poco de suero y una enfermera al frente sonriendo y leyendo.

¡En que endemoniado momento había parado en el hospital!

-Veo que ya despertó- dijo la enfermera de ojos azules y rubia melena- Le diré al doctor Li que la venga a ver.

-Aja...- fue lo único que artículo en ese momento.

Genial- pensó- ahora me tratan como a una inepta. Aún así, no lograba recordar la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Bueno, tal vez el doctor podría decirle.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y la cortina se corrió. La joven sentada en la camilla, fijó su vista en los doctores que ahora entraban a su espacio. El de la derecha llevaba el cabello negro y ojos sabios, cubiertos con unos lentes; mientras que su compañero, tenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado que le daba un aire atractivo...

-Señorita Kinomoto. ¿No?- dijo el castaño. Ella asintió- Mucho gusto, yo soy el doctor Li y él es mi colega – haciendo un ademán hacia Eriol.

-El doctor Hiraguizawa a su servicio- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- habló bajo la recién despierta- ¿Me podrían decir qué fue lo que pasó?.

-Pues, verá...- Shaoran quiso explicarle- Usted fue atropellada por un conductor ebrio. Por suerte no paso a mayores. Lo más grave fue una hemorragia, por lo que tuvimos que extirpar el bazo. De resto, todo bien, le digo, que tendrá que estar aquí por lo menos unas dos semanas...-

-Ya veo...- dijo un tanto inquieta. Estaba repasando la información- ¿Dos semanas?- preguntó horrorizada- No puedo¡debo volver a Japón mañana mismo!-

-Lo siento...- contestó el inglés- Si usted gusta, me pondré en contacto con su familia.-

-Haga todo menos eso- le objetó la ciruelo- Si se enteran.- puso cara de terror- No me dejaran ir sola hasta la esquina, al menos hasta que cumpla los cuarenta...y eso no señor- negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces...¿en qué la podemos ayudar?-

-Doctor Hiraguizawa...-

-Para usted señorita, Eriol- con su cordialidad característica.

-Doctor Eriol...necesito que me ayude...- Ambos escucharon el plan de la paciente. Por alguna razón les agradaba. Y al joven chino le llamaba un poco la atención, así que escuchó con cuidado todo.

-Muy bien- dijo Shaoran- Sakura, te ayudaremos.

-Gracias- con una sonrisa radiante.-

-Pero, deberás decir que tu estadía se extenderá a un mes y medio- sentenció el castaño.

-¿Tanto?-

-Concuerdo con Shaoran. Sakura, deberás estar al cien por ciento para poder viajar. Así que después de las dos semanas, yo me encargo de tu hospedaje, por lo demás yo me encargo-

-Muy bien...

Los tres sonrieron y de esa manera cerraron aquel trato...

* * *

**Bueno **este es mi primer fic de Sakura y espero que les guste... 


End file.
